Guardian of Karakura Town
by Emo-Shukun
Summary: AU Ichigo's a captain who is sent to Karakura Town to find out why there is so much Hollow activity. But who would guess that it was mostly coming from this 13yo human boy's anger. Will Ichigo teach Toushirou to settle down before he falls for him?


A/N: This is pretty much a test to see how people take to the idea.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 01 –<strong>

**Guardian of Karakura Town**

**Kurosaki Ichigo the New Student**

**Now –**

"Humans are difficult to understand," a tall carrot top mumbled as he read a book about how humans interacted with one another. "Hey… Urahara-san, why do humans have to be complicated? I understand the use of their money, but what is a credit card? He twisted and turned the book as he looked at the image of said item. "It says that it transfers money with…technology. Is this like Soul Society?"

"You could say that, Kurosaki-Taichou." A sunny blond-haired man walked into the front of the shop from one of the backrooms. "I believe I gave you one in the wallet along with some money and your fake identification. You're balance is tied to your account in Soul Society, so use it carefully, because I'm the one that makes all the transfers." Hiding his eyes under his hat, Urahara Kisuke grinned. "You ready?

Brown hues rolled in annoyance toward the man who asked the annoying question. "I have no choice, do I? With the large amount of humans in this Town with high levels of reiatsu, it's only natural that they summon me instead of a lower class Shinigami." The young man stood up and brushed off his school uniform. "I feel ridiculous in this gigai, but there's nothing I can do about that, either." He grabbed his empty school bag and draped it over his shoulder. "Well… I guess I'll be going, I have everything, I think."

"Wait!" Kisuke remembered something important and dove into another room in the back before a loud crash was heard. There were things back there that no creature should look for. After a few seconds of patiently waiting, the man returned with a fifty-page booklet from the looks of it, but it also looked like a folder with a lot papers that would have to be looked through. "There's a handful of teachers and students that have high leveled reiatsu that I've marked to benefit you. However, it turns out there is one student that is actually a Taichou level! Whenever he gets angry, Hollow come and cause trouble!"

"What? Is that really possible?" Curious, he took the folder, and there on the front page was a boy with silver-white colored hair, turquoise hues, and a mean scowl. "Wait… I thought high school is for ages fifteen and up, this child is only thirteen." The more he read into the file, the more he learned that the boy was a child prodigy and excelled in everything and was the top student for the juniors. "Not bad."

"Kurosaki-Taichou, school starts in half an hour. You best get going!"

"Huh—oh, sure." He stuffed the files into his now occupied school bag before zipping it shut. His attention then went to the badge clipped to his pants. "I feel uncomfortable wearing this, I mean… I'm not a Substitute Shinigami, I'm a Taichou. Can't I have a gikon? If something happens during class, they would think I died or something." The man merely smiled and waved at him. "I'll deal with you later…"

The carrot top walked out the shop casually before closing it shut to head to school—at least until he forgot about that book. Oh well, hopefully he would not need to use it for anything after having most of the information memorized. He shuffled his bag a little bit before looking down at his tightly tied shoes as he lightly bounced on one after the other to test the gigai that he was in. With a quick look to the left and right, he dashed forth at high speeds to make it to the high school with good timing. As he got closer to the school, he was sensing someone nearby with a decent amount of reiatsu before hearing a few voices that did not sound to pleasant. He slowed down and looked around to see that everyone was either looking at an alleyway with disgust, or hurrying away before a… demon was release?

It perked his interest and walked down the small aisle between the buildings to witness a group of five gangster men while a white-haired boy was panting on the ground. "Hmm… is this a mugging?" The six turned to look at him for the interruption. "I'm not supposed to hurt anyone, but if there are people being bad…" He brought out his cell phone. "Ah, let me talk to my father. I have a question concerning idiotic morons that are trying to mug a kid, and whether it's okay or not for me to attack them." The men started to get made and charge at him while he was still on the phone, dodging elegantly as he waited for confirmation. It took two minutes before he heard an approval for the situation. "Thanks." As soon as he ended the call, he dodged a punch as he put the cell phone away, and knocked all five out with a kick. His leg lowered and witnessed all the men were on the ground motionless. "Crap, I didn't kill them, did I?" A light beep was heard on his cell phone as a reminder. "Ugh, I'm going to be late now…"

The boy that had been sitting on the cold ground, watching the taller-looking teenager single handedly take on five grown men with a kick. This man was did not break a sweat or bother to pant. However, he was angry that this man interrupted something that he believed he could handle. "Why don't you mind your own business!" His yelling did not deter the carrot top's attention to the aggression, making him further angry as he stood up on his feet, "I'm talking to you, you bastard! Look at me when I'm talking!"

Suddenly, the captain's phone beeped as an alert to a Hollow being close by. "Oh… it's close by? Guess I will be late after all." Just then, the captain saw the medium-sized masked creature, salivating before throwing a punch at him. He ducked and it hit a dumpster behind him. "I guess I'm just as good a target as the boy." With a viscous left hook, he hit it directly in the mask, destroying it without his blade. Yet, for the boy, it looked like he hit an invisible brick wall, and destroyed it. "This body is very adequate."

Nothing was happening; once the dumpster was mysteriously struck and shoved a few meters away, once the man punched the air, it became silent. There was no one being lifted from the ground, nothing being destroyed—other than the dent created against the dumpster. Was it possible that this man had forced the paranormal activities by punching the air as if something was there to be hit. Unless, there was possibility that this carrot top was capable of seeing things that the normal human eye could not. The carrot top finally turned to look at him; to acknowledge him after the events finally passed by them, and offered a hand to help him up on his feet. They stood there in silence, one debating whether to take the hand to be assisted to his feet while the other started to think about leaving him on the ground.

"I don't have time to fool around, kid." The carrot top tried to be nice to him; jerking his hand once again to try coaxing the child to grab his hand long enough to be helped up. However, the boy smacked his hand away, stood up by himself. "Okay… fine…" His hand retracted and returned to his pocket. "See ya."

"You're going to Karakura High?" Instead of sounding snappy at him, he sounded particularly curious. It earned him a quizzical gaze by the other; wondering how he knew this. "We are wearing the same uniform, genius." He casually brushed himself off. "Since you're new here, obviously, I'll let you in on a little secret." His gaze turned cold. "Don't approach me again, bad things happen to those around me."

The captain watched the boy walk away with threatening stance. He sighed softly as he muttered quietly. "Only when you lose your temper, that is…" It turned out that the boy heard him because he stopped dead in his tracks. "You must be Hitsugaya Toushirou I heard about this morning at a shop." His information did not spare him the cold gaze. "You're the child prodigy, right? But school isn't enough."

"Idiot, you're missing the point. I have a short temper, when I get angry, things happen to everything and everyone around me." Pale fists clenched tightly as he gritted his teeth; seething unhappily in thoughts of a precious friend that he had to avoid. "I had everything under control. All I had to do was lash out at those men, and they would have been as good as dead, got it? So stay away from me at school if you know what's good for you." With that, he bolted off into a run to get to school on time.

"Interesting, he knows that his aggression causes problems." With a shrug, he decided to walk to school.

* * *

><p>He contemplated now more than ever about his action—about which classes he would take now that he had met the child that felt as if he had a captain's level of reiatsu. Should he take the senior class and have a free period or should he take the junior class because the child was in it. There were too many choices for him that it was hard to make the decision since most of the students with reiatsu were in the junior's level. When looking at the classes, twelve students were bundled into 2-A together, which would make things relatively easier for him. However, he wondered what God was foolish enough to have that many kids in the same room with their levels of reiatsu. A disaster was in the making, and it was most likely going to claim someone's life if something went wrong!<p>

"Shirou-chan, would you like to have lunch with me!" A bubbly voice caught his attention, and he sensed that she was one of the kids that he had to watch other. His brown hues watched her as she had a bento in hand, warming up to the small male that he managed to meet before going to school. "I'll share w—"

"No thanks, I have other things to do." The kid was cold and uncaring.

As her gaze lowered sadly, the captain noticed that the boy looked hurt for upsetting the girl with his unemotional tone. "Oh… okay…" Her head dipped as she walked away, only to accidentally bump into the carrot top that watched the scene. She jumped out of her skin and dropped her bento in surprise for bumping into someone like that. "I-I'm sorry!" Backing away, she quickly bowed without looking at him.

"No problem, but, you almost lost your meal." Thanks to his quick reflexes, he had caught her bento. "It was my fault, I saw you coming but did not move out of your way. For that, I'm sorry." She looked up at him when he tried to take the blame. "I'm new here, perhaps you can show me where the office is? This school is so big that I can't tell from one end to the next." The girl giggled at his happy attitude for her.

"I would love to! Do you think you can eat lunch with me afterward?" As soon as he nodded to the deal that was offered on the table, she took her bento away in one hand, and grabbed his wrist with the other. "It's this way! After you finish, we can go eat with all our friends!" Our? This girl really moved quick with dubbing people as friends. "Oh, by the way, I'm Hinamori Momo! What class to do take!"

"Um… 2-A?" In that split moment, the girl's deep chocolate brown hues began to light up and sparkle at the exciting news. He smiled weakly at her, hoping that she would not assault him sexually or pounce him while she had that look. "I suppose that it the same class that you are taken right now, Hinamori-san?" Her head bobbled with amazement that he guess it right, but he already knew that information. "That would make us classmates then, correct? It's glad to know that I'll have a friend in the classroom."

"Eh? Are you enrolling right now?" He nodded once, and she went even faster to the point where the poor carrot top was like a kite! "This is going to be so much fun!" Any faster, and he was going to be nothing but a leaf fluttering in the wind. Yet, he did not realize that his badge had snapped off his pants.

Toushirou huffed heavily at his childhood friend making instant friends with everyone she would come across, but decided to go to the library for some peace. As he started to walk towards the building, he tripped over something and fell to the floor without anyone to witness this luckily. Angry that things were only getting worse by the hour, he flipped his body over to sit up and see what he managed to trip over, yet there was nothing there. Not allowing himself to believe that he tripped over his shoes that were properly tied, he began to search the ground with his hands as if he was looking for eye contacts. Something bumped up against his hand that he could not see; as he inspected the invisible item a little more, it was something that was as large as his hand. He knocked on it and heard nothing, he could only feel something hard and almost cold… but he could not think of what it could be. While he continued to inspect the see-through item, he felt something softer as if it was fabric looped around one edge. It was then that he felt something like a clip, and smirked as he casually clipped it to his pants for a perfect fit.

"Maybe it's a charm, pfft." After knowing that he did not trip over himself, he headed to the library…

Or… so he thought…

"Hey! You!" The captain called out, running towards the child that had managed to find and pick up the badge that he needed in order to escape his gigai quickly. "I need you to return it to me, it's dangerous." He saw the boy look at him as if he did not know what he was talking about. "If you don't return it, I will take it by force if necessary." He took in a deep breath to keep himself calm. "Why do you grab an item that you can't see?" This time, his words clicked for the little male, and watched him grab the badge.

"So… you can see this?"

"Yes, I can, and I assure you that it not safe in your hands. Will you please return it to me?" He tried to wait patiently still, but it was not working out well. "If you carry it around, then there is a chance that those that are close to you would be targeted more often than you are right now. It is my job to protect you and those of this school." His hand outstretched to him demandingly. "Last time, give me the pass."

All this did, was make Toushirou grin as he released the bad and went into a fighting stance to test this man's power. Brown hues looked around to see that they were in a secluded area, so he sighed briefly before he took a similar stance to show that he would comply. It was over in seconds as the captain used his speed to pin the little child up against the wall in order to grab the badge until sensing danger. He did a quick back flip to avoid the arrow that came his direction before looking over at the male student that stood a few yards away with a glare.

The captain glared. "Ah… a Quincy?"  
>The Quince glared in turn. "Ah… a Shinigami."<br>Toushirou looked at uninvited male."Ishida Uryuu?"

"You know, it's bad enough to have all these humans gathered up in one classroom, each one leaking in more reiatsu than the next. But to have Soul Society to send someone with as much reiatsu as you is foolish." Ishida Uryuu glared as he lowered his hands. "No doubt you're on a limiter, and it would not be fair if I killed you on the spot, here on school grounds." A hand came up to shift his glasses to hide his eyes better. "I am the one getting rid of the Hollow in this town, there is no need for Shinigami to be here." His attention then turned to the little male. "Hitsugaya Toushirou, do not give him that badge, it allows him to maneuver out of his fake body to destroy beings in which you normally coax from anger."

"Good grief, you're just as I read in the textbooks. Stuck up and think that they're better than us." Brown hues hid beneath tired eyelids as he hummed softly with interest. "You destroy Hollow, but Shinigami save the human that they used to be, and don't send them to Hell, like you do." His gaze went towards the boy. "If the boy keeps it, and touches it wrong, you know that he'll be forced out of his body. If that happens, then are you willing to be responsible for the world that he would be visually introduced to?"

"You Shinigami are annoying." Uryuu naturally summoned his reiatsu and created the particles in order to make his weaponry. He shot it at the captain who merely shifted his head to the side to dodge the attack. "You sure you want to dodge that? It's going after a human life, Shinigami." Toushirou looked to see who would be behind the carrot top in the distance, and it was Momo. The captain saw this and was forced to use a flash step to appear behind her, and grabbed the arrow coming toward her. "Humph."

"You were about to harm her, weren't you Ishida!"  
>"Calm down, I knew that he would protect her."<br>"How the Hell can you have confidence in that guy!"  
>Uryuu looked at him, annoyed. "None of your business."<p>

"Go to—" Before Toushirou could understand what happened and why he suddenly could not breathe, the carrot top appeared in front of him and placed a hand over his mouth. "W—mph!" He looked up at the man's gentle brown hues for a moment. There was so much pain and sadness in his eyes that all of the boy's anger vanished almost instantly. His icy turquoise hues turned to look at Momo that looked as if she was oblivious. Perhaps he could let things go, just this once. "Mm…" When he calmed down, his hand came up and smacked the carrot top's hand away from him. "Stop touching me, you Pervert."

The child irked him no end; his attitude was rudest that he had ever come across. However, in a way, it made him a little amused and excited to keep an eye on the boy. Maybe it was this boy here that was going to make his time here in the Material World more amusing? Well… regardless if this were to be true, the captain knew that he had a mission that he needed to attend to. He had to protect this child and many others like him, while trying to understand the sudden increase of the development.

Just as he was about to ask a question, the bell rang to signal that lunchtime was over.

"Yay! It's time for class!" Momo cheered with excitement before running over and clinging to both the carrot top and the little white-haired boy. "Kurosaki-kun, Shirou-chan! Let's all go to class together, kay!" As the two males were about to protest, Momo turned hot on her heels and ran to the classroom where they would be having the rest of their classes. "Kurosaki-kun is so lucky! He sits between me and Shirou-chan!" She giggled happily while the others were trying to stop their worlds from spinning.

Minutes later, the class was filled up with all the students before the teacher came in and motioned the carrot top to walk to the front of the class. Everyone began to immediately gossip about his abnormal hair—even though there were others with other unique colors. As the teacher introduced him to be a smart, clever student, the girls all started to show their interest in the new student. The captain debated upon whether to be friendly to have everyone like him, or just wing it and wait for everything to fall in place. It did not take long before the teacher was starting to get bored from explaining most of the basic information about their new student, so he allowed him to take the center of attention.

With a mental shrug, he decided to wing it. "I came here alone to attend high school. My father and I do not see eye-to-eye, my mother passed away a long time ago." Already, he began to think to himself that he might have said too much. The thought made him a little irritated, so he sighed to start anew. "I am new to Karakura Town, and I hope that all of you will treat me kindly. I would like to treat you just as kindly in return, if you do not mind, that is." He caught Toushirou rolling his eyes at him as if to say that he believed little to none of what he had just said about himself.

"Name?"

The captain looked at the student sitting in the front row. "Eh?"

"What's your name?"

"O-Oh, ah… it's Kurosaki-T—" Wait, wait, wait… he could not tell them that he was a captain. There would be too many questions and they would instantly assume that he was in the military—although that would not be a total lie, it would just be too confusing for anyone to fathom. "Right… sorry…" He huffed briefly before managing to catch the little boys gaze, and he finally answered the young girl that drilled holes through his head with her violet-blue hues. "Alright… my name is Kurosaki Ichigo, it is a pleasure to meet you all." With that, he bowed humbly to the classroom to show his respect for them.

Thus, it began.

* * *

><p>AN: I can see this going places, but if no one is particularly interested, this story will die like the rest of them~


End file.
